Meet Your Brothers… Ahem… and sisters
by Eediva
Summary: It was time for Him to introduce the little cherub to His sons and daughters, and God knew it was going to be a task considering how many angels He had created in the short span of 2 billion years.


**Title:** Meet Your Brothers… Ahem… and sisters

**Summary:** It was time for Him to introduce the little cherub to His sons and daughters, and God knew it was going to be a task considering how many angels He had created in the short span of 2 billion years. The sequel to Beloved of God

**Rating:** PG

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Holding the cherub's chubby little hand, God lead His youngest son down to the small area of Eden where the other angels remained waiting for His return.

God had to introduce His youngest child to his siblings, which meant naming a large and uncountable number of angels to Castiel.

"Oh crap," God grunted, with a frown. The little cherub looked up and repeated the word proudly. "Don't say that."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because only adults say that," God replied.

"Why?" Castiel asked, as God suddenly lifted him up by the arm before the cherub fell into a hole. Castiel stared at the hole with a tilted head.

"Come on, you need to meet all of your brothers," God smiled, lifted the cherub into his arm. Castiel quickly snuggled under God's chin.

"Whash that, baba?" Castiel asked, eyeing a creature that looked somewhat like him. Only it was hairy, and rather dirty. It was sitting on its rump, picking his nose and flicking it.

"That's a human," God said, amused. "You and your brothers will help protect them. Not as clever as you angels, the humans."

"Whash that?" Castiel asked, pointing to a small building before a lovely garden, lake and waterfall.

"That's our home," God smiled, wondering what His angels were up to. Of course he already knew exactly what they were doing. He imagined that they were all bustling about the comet that had just accidently destroyed the bloody dinosaurs. Michael would be trying to calm everyone as Lucifer worked everyone up.

And as He carried Castiel forward there was Lucifer on a stone screaming about the end of the world as Michael tried to pull him down. Lucifer kicked his older brother in the head.

"Lucifer!" God snapped.

"Dad's back!" Raphael cried suddenly, before he stumbled over and fell into the lake.

"Dad!"

"Someone killed all the dinosaurs!" Uriel cried, "Can I smite the Sinner!!"

"No," God replied, simply because 1. Uriel couldn't smite Him and 2. He didn't want to be smitten anyway. And another thing, why did that youngster had a knack for smiting things?

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked as she appeared beside him looking rather grim and grumpy looking at the cherub snuggled in her Father's strong arms eyeing her apprehensively. God ignore the archangel and addressed Castiel.

"Cass, that big, tall one is Michael, the shrimp behind him is Gabriel, the hairy one is Falafel, the wet one is Raphael, the fat one's Uriel, the bald one's Hansel, the one crying is Anael, the retar-sorry, beautiful one is Jophiel, the creepy one's Zachariah, (he added the next line in a whisper) _stay away from him_, that's Lucifer attacking- HEY! STOP HITTING RAPHAEL! That's Azrael with scythe, that's Gollumel eating a raw fish- That's disgusting. That's Jabniel with the green hair-WHY IS YOUR HAIR GREEN!? (God breathed in deeply) Oh for the love of Me, you'll figure out who's who later. You have all eternity."

"What are those things on its back?" Lucifer asked, pulling at a white feather. Castiel's blue eyes opened wide in surprise and yelped.

"Oi! Don't you pull his wings off?" God snapped, bonking Lucifer across the head. Lucifer whined as he rubbed his noggin. "Sons, this is-"

Gabriel cleared her throat.

"Sons and daughters, I mean," God sighed, Gabriel smiled happily. That's what He got for creating the first feminist. "This is your little brother Castiel."

"Isn't he cute," Raphael gushed, "What's his name?"

"I just told you his name is Castiel," God snapped. Seriously, between Raphael and Jophiel, where did He go wrong?

"Why does he have wings?" Uriel asked, poking at them. Castiel tilted his head at the older seraph. "He's goofy, why's he tilting his head like that retarded owl?"

"Maybe he's a retard," Lucifer scoffed, not happy about being bonked on the head. "And he smells."

"I think it's cute," Raphael said. God's brows narrowed as He sniffed the cherub.

"Raph, you thought the raptor was cute, even though it was chewing on your grace," Lucifer said, in a smug voice.

God's temper was wearing thin as Michael approached.

"I'm Michael," the archangel introduced himself to his new brother. "Can I hold him Father?"

"Sure, here," God handed the cherub over and smiled slightly when Castiel looked at Michael in alarm. "It's okay Castiel, I'm still here."

"Father, did you mate with a bird?" Jophiel suddenly asked. The entire garrison fell silent as God slowly spun around and glared at young angel. "I'll shut up now."

"Retard," Lucifer chuckled under his breath, he too was silenced with a glare from the Father.

"Alright," God said, "Michael, look after your brothers. I have-"

Gabriel cleared her throat again.

"-and sisters, I have some work to do with my other children; the humans," God said. Lucifer raised his brow.

"What the hell is a human?" he asked, "They sound like mud."

"Right, I'm leaving now, look after Castiel," God grunted. He disappeared with out another word, leaving a group of confused (and some deranged) angels.

"I don't like these humans," Lucifer said, "He never spends any time with us anymore."

"He just created them today! Quit complaining," Michael said, exasperated, as Castiel looked around for his Father, frantically. His bright blue eyes widened, his bottom lip wobbled as Michael shifted him to his left arm. "Well, Castiel, would you like some chocolate?"

A loud noise erupted suddenly from the cherub startling each angel as the birds, insects and other nearby animals took of running away from the wailing toddler in horror.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"What did you do!?" Gabriel cried, covering her ears.

"Nothing!" Michael cried back, rocking Castiel in his arms frantically. "There, there, Castiel. Father will be back soon. Are you hungry?"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"He's got a set of lungs on-hey I don't want him!" Lucifer cried when Michael threw the cherub into his arms.

"You have more experience with crying," Michael explained.

"You've mistaken me for Anael!" Lucifer screeched, as Castiel continued to holler and reach out to Michael. "He wants- hey come back here."

Michael was running away from the sight, "I'll get him some chocolate!"

"_Chocolate won't solve everything, Michael_!" Lucifer roared as Castiel bonked him on his nose six times. "Stop hitting me! **Azz!** You take him!"

"What?!" Azrael yelped, almost dropping the cherub as his scythe fell from his hands and rendered six angels unconscious when it hit them. He suddenly tossed the toddler up into the air, frightening the scream out of the child. "_A booga, booga, booga! Coochicoo! Who's a good baby!_?"

Castiel stared at Azrael with wide, blue, terrified eyes, shaking wildly, like he was covered in ice. His lip dropped and his mouth wailed once more like a howler monkey.

"Raphael you take- never mind," Azrael stopped himself as the archangel fell again into the lake. "Here Anael!"

Castiel and Anael cried together as she held him.

"SHUT UP!" Lucifer roared, stamping his foot. Castiel fell silent immediately. Castiel stared at the archangel, and his lower lip trembled as Gabriel pulled him into her arms. Lucifer glared at the toddler and pointed one sharp finger at him. "Don't you dare start crying again! Otherwise- _otherwise_, I'm gonna put you in the **friggin **time-out corner!"

Castiel whimpered, snuggling into Gabriel's neck, trembling slightly.

"Lucifer! You awful beast!" Gabriel snapped, "You've frightened the poor creature out of his mind!"

"Well, I was getting a head ache," Lucifer said indignantly. Castiel started sniffing a small sob just as Michael returned and smacked Lucifer across the head.

"Did you just tell the child to shut up?!" Michael said, outraged.

"He shut up didn't he?" Lucifer said. Michael smacked him once more and Castiel giggled slightly. The garrison froze. "Did he just laugh?"

"Michael, hit Lucifer again," Azrael suggested, ignoring the death glare he received from his brother. His Father named _him_ angel of death, so Lucifer didn't scare him.

Michael obliged bonking Lucifer across the head once more.

"Oi!" Lucifer cried, rubbing his sore head. Castiel giggled again, a chubby fist colliding into Lucifer's nose. "Son of a- ouch!"

Castiel giggled again when Michael punched the younger angel across the shoulder and chuckled.

"I think I like this game," Michael grinned as Castiel hit the archangel once more.

=-=-=-=--=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

God returned to find Castiel sitting on Michael's lap sucking on a bar of chocolate, his face evident of past tears and smeared in chocolate. Occasionally a small shudder coursed through the toddler, but other then that Castiel seemed content.

"I take it he didn't like be left alone with you lot?" God grunted, though he already knew that. Castiel lit up and smiled up at his Father, but remained in Michael's lap suck on his chocolate.

"He thinks it's funny when Michael hits me, the little brat," Lucifer growled. "He's a little jerk!"

"Quit complaining," Michael sighed, stroking the mop of hair. "You wanted him to 'shut up'."

"You shut up!" Lucifer snapped.

"No, you-"

"Enough," God interrupted. "Lucifer, I have a job for you. I want you to make a bow, a brown one, for Eve, the human."

Lucifer froze stiffly. "You want me to bow down to a human!?"

"No, I said-"

"-That's it! I quit! It's bad enough being second to Michael and Sookiel! I'm out!" Lucifer raved, "Good bye!"

And with that Lucifer disappeared.

"What a drama queen?" Michael scoffed as Castiel suddenly jumped of Michael's lap and clung onto his Father's leg

"Baba!"

God smiled down at him lovingly.

While God knew He really needed to go after Lucifer before he caused trouble, (and don't forget God knew exactly what was gonna happen) God found it difficult to separate from Castiel once the cherub latched onto his leg.

"Misha me choccy!" Castiel grinned, a chocolaty smile as he held up the bar. "Want shome?"

"My name is Michael, not Misha," the archangel said, bashfully.

God took a big bite out of the bar and Castiel eyed it in disdain, more then half was gone in one bite!

"Ish mine choccy!" Castiel said, indignantly.

God shrugged, mouthful of the sweet goodness, "Castiel, do you know how much trouble you're going to cause? Oh well, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world."

"What's Lucifer doing with that apple?" Michael asked, eying the newly acclaimed devil, showing a group of Neanderthals an apple tree.

"_Mmm, chewy_," he could be heard saying from the distance.

"Oh, for the love of Dean Winchester," God sighed, as his youngest angel snuggled under his armpit. "I think I might just go and make more wine."

=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

And that is why Lucifer disobeyed.

And that is how the name Misha came from Michael.

Also, the reasoning behind the wings for every other angel was because God made to much wine.

He also accidently created Krypton with the same wine.

_**The End.**_


End file.
